Far Away
by sparxXx
Summary: Songfic to Nickleback's 'far away'


-songfic to the song 'far away' by nickleback

-which i dont own along with x-men evolution

-a rogue and pietro fic

-**warning** :contains some fluff

-mostly at the end

-enjoi

* * *

They had gotten into another fight. Rogue didn't want to tell anyone of their relationship and Pietro wanted them to be out in the open. They had been seeing each other for six months in secret and did a good job of hiding it. They noticed a little before then that when Pietro's powers grew his cells moved too fast for Rogue's powers to keep up. Although the stress was on them because of the whole Apocalypse deal, they managed to still be together. Even though Apocalypse was defeated the X-Men Brotherhood vendetta still existed.

-----------------------------------------------flashback----------------------------------------------------

"ROGUE, come on lets just tell them!" shouted Pietro at a very stubborn Rogue who shouted back "We cant! Pietro ah don't wanna cause trouble this soon aftah Apocalypse! Lets wait a lil more till they come down of their celebration phase." he was pacing (which was a normal persons jog) while he was combing his hair back with his hand. Rogue was sitting on a stump tapping her foot. They were in the back of Bayville park were they met whenever they went to see each other.

"I CANT TAKE IT! Rogue either you tell them or I will!" he shouted while he stopped pacing now looking at her in the eyes. She stood and yelled at him "You are not gunna do anythang like that!" "Oh really? What, are you gunna stop me?" he asked getting in her face. "I can stop you with one touch." she said in a low tone. He had had it and he ran off with the wind following behind.

---------------------------------------------end flashback-------------------------------------------------

That had happened half an hour ago and Rogue was now in the confines of her room with no Kitty to be found. It was spring and all the Xavier kids were outside playing their own sports or just hanging out. Rogue decided to open her balcony doors and sit against the mansion while starring at them all. Her radio was blaring so that some of them could hear the music that was being played but they didn't mind.

Pietro was in his room after a run. He always went for a run after him and Rogue had a fight. _'Were always having fights'_ true they had been fighting more often and it was almost always about the same thing each time. He decided to turn on his stereo and walk around his room. The other Brotherhood members were off getting some sort of unhealthy fast food so the house was quiet. The only thing that was heard was the radio and Pietro's footsteps.

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

_'Ugh I don't wanna hear this'_ thought Pietro. This song always made him think and he definitely didn't want to think now _'Especially about Rogue. This is all her fault, I mean I knew she wouldn't want to tell them but why cant she? I'm willing do take heat for being with her why cant she?'_ he thought.

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

_'Noooo, not this song_.' Rogue mentally whined _'Ahm sick of it, its overplayed. Oh gawd ah hate love songs. So why cant ah turn it off? Its odd, ah never seemed to hate them when ahm with Pietro._' she suddenly became more sad then she did before _'Gawd ah cant believe ah threatened to zap 'I'm. No wonder he ran off.'_

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

He was now sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. _'Why did we even start that fight? Oh yeah that stupid dance. Rogue wants to go together but she said we cant 'cause of the X-dorks... Ok so I do know she wants to be seen with me but still why couldn't she say something to them?_' he started remembering when Lance and Kitty were seeing each other and how he would sometimes come home with injuries from 'accidents' after meeting Kitty'. he chuckled and thought _'Oh that's why, I guess she just didn't wanna see me get hurt_'

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

Rogue almost began crying. _'Why does he matter so much? Ahm the Rogue, things like guys aint supposed to get to mah. Maybe its 'cause we could touch. Naw he always treated me right even before we could touch each othah. Oh man ah need to apologize._'

**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**

_'That's it_!' thought Pietro standing up _'I gotta tell her how I really feel, and that im sorry. God that last parts gunna be hard. Oh man how am I supposed to get into the place without the raccoon gettin' me? Oh well I'll wing it'_ and with that he sped off to the Xavier mansion.

Rogue was still leaning against the mansion trying to think of a way to say sorry without looking desperate for his forgiveness when all of the sudden she heard Scott shouting "HEY! Maximoff, what are you doing here! Leave! Now!" after hearing Pietro's name being dropped she ran to the edge to see him. "Listen-Summers-my-business-isn't-with-you-so-just-back-off!" spat Pietro looking up to Rogue. He saw her and immediately became calm again then he shouted...

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go**

"Rogue I'm sorry. I-I didn't get it till now. Please don't be pissed at me, I-I love you" everyone who witnessed it could tell he meant it in every fiber of his being, even Scott believed him. "Please... Marie." Rogue chuckled at the sound of her real name and gave him a smile "Ya know what speedy? Ah was 'bout to go tell you the same thang." Pietro gave a laugh and ran up through the mansion to meet her at her balcony and the two embraced in a hug followed by a kiss.

"Ah do love you." she said. Pietro leaned his forehead against hers and replied "I don't doubt it."

* * *

-yea

- 'the raccoon' is code for wolverine

-short but sweet

-hope you enjoyed

-i didnt feel like writing about the whole 'everyone noticing they can touch without powers kicking in ' speach

-dont send hate messages cuz i didnt try hard on this one

-sparxXx


End file.
